1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to airflow ducts, especially to an airflow duct for guiding air toward two heat sink apparatuses in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipating module is generally mounted on a motherboard of an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, for dissipating heat generated by electronic components in the electronic device. With the continuous development of the computer industry, heat generated by the electronic components becomes greater due to faster speeds of the computers or servers. The conventional heat dissipating module cannot satisfy the requirements of a current computer or server system by itself, so an airflow duct is usually mounted above the heat dissipating module on the motherboard, for guiding the airflow, to allow increasing effectiveness of heat dissipation. An airflow duct includes an input opening and an output opening. There are often many components disposed on the motherboard around the airflow duct but not around the input opening. The plane of the input opening is often perpendicular to the motherboard and air mainly flows into the airflow duct through the input opening, so heat generated by the components around the input opening cannot be dissipated efficiently due to lack of airflow, which may cause some of the components to breakdown.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.